prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Nudeviking
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Women of Wrestling page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Dean27 (talk) 03:42, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Minor thing When adding new pages/the navigation tabs - please try to keep in mind to only create tabs that are likely to be needed. For example, on the Lin Byron page - it is probably not all that likely that there will be toys of her, etc. However, it's almost a guarantee that we can at least find events and images featuring her. Also, thanks for joining the site and if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask. - Wagnike2 (talk) 01:14, April 16, 2014 (UTC) :* Also when adding event information, can you leave on the Wrestling Episode Cleanup tag? Unless, you put an external link. Keeps it easier for us to remember which pages still need linked. - Wagnike2 (talk) 13:52, April 23, 2014 (UTC) :* Generally we tend to use Cagematch, however in the case that Cagematch is lacking the information - a link to almost anywhere will be more preferable to none. Ie: pages like the History of WWE etc, are perfectly acceptable. - Wagnike2 (talk) 00:09, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Help *Hi, if you want to help with something we're trying to sort out, please see the following PPV Cleanup. They just need cleaning up. Would be a great help to me if you could help with this. Cheers. Dean27 (talk) 14:33, April 26, 2014 (UTC) :*Also, if they do not have singles match ect on the results there is no need to add it. Just put on the wrestlers names. It's how most results are done, no need for the "singles match" or "tag team match" etc to be on a page, this also stops the championship from being linked on pages if you do it that way. Hope you get what I mean. Please see the page you done and how I mean W*ING 2nd Take Off Tour - Day 7. Dean27 (talk) 18:20, April 26, 2014 (UTC) :*Hi, hows the PPV cleanup getting on? Dean27 (talk) 19:34, May 10, 2014 (UTC) :*On the AWA SuperClash pages could you source out the previous and next events for me? Dean27 (talk) 11:43, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Bloodymania III *Hi, i think this event was done over 2 days 8th and 9th August 2009, can you make this is a 2 day event page Bloodymania III - Day 1 and Bloodymania III - Day 2. Dean27 (talk) 13:42, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Help *Hi, as your good at making pages can you help me with something that is starting to drive me nuts, it's not a hard job but a long one... If you can, let me know. Cheers. Dean27 (talk) 11:56, May 31, 2014 (UTC) :*It's to help create the red link pages here. Dean27 (talk) 10:21, June 2, 2014 (UTC) :*Cheers, as you can see a few pages need doing, I've chiped away at it over the last 2 years or so but never seams to go down with just myself doing it. Dean27 (talk) 13:01, June 2, 2014 (UTC) Minor thing about event results Hey, I know this is minor, but when you put the results, could you put "defeated" instead of "defeat" or "defeats"? It sounds much better saying defeated. Don't worry about going back and editing all of those, since many pages still say that. Good job on those pages though, and this is just for future reference, thanks! BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 04:33, June 13, 2014 (UTC) *I already answered the "defeated" vs "defeats" for you... If you check any of the big recent PPVs you can see "Defeated" is used. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 02:05, June 16, 2014 (UTC) :* As far as images go, it's really dependent. For something that is episodic like Raw, Smackdown, etc. We generally would keep them on the page. For something that acts as an individual event, ie: an independent show, a pay-per-view etc, they generally should get their own image gallery. - Wagnike2 (talk) 03:14, June 16, 2014 (UTC) RE:Event Page Format Questions *Seams others have answered for me! On the Ice ribbon events you've been doing for me defeats will be fine, also on house shows defeats are ok. On any PPV and WWE & TNA shows defeated goes on them. Cheers. Keep up the good work, please don't forget the Ice Ribbon :) Dean27 (talk) 09:49, June 16, 2014 (UTC) :*Hi, you don't need to change the defeats part on the Ice Ribbon pages. Dean27 (talk) 13:19, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Dramatic Dream Team events template *Hi, just so you know, soon I am going to split the Dramatic Dream Team events template into years rather than have all years on one temp. Cheers. Dean27 (talk) 13:47, November 17, 2014 (UTC) DDT Extreme Division Championship/Champion gallery *Hi, do you have all the missing images on DDT Extreme Division Championship/Champion gallery? Dean27 (talk) 01:25, November 18, 2014 (UTC) :*OK cool, can you add them ASAP so they come off the admin report. Cheers. Dean27 (talk) 01:31, November 18, 2014 (UTC) :*Thank you for adding these images! Dean27 (talk) 18:36, November 24, 2014 (UTC) Union Pro Switched a few of these pages around/templates around. If you have any questions about the changes, feel free to ask. - Wagnike2 (talk) 04:05, January 28, 2015 (UTC) ---- Thanks for adding results for that GCW show. Good job. --Latin915 (talk) 03:13, July 5, 2019 (UTC) GCW Backyard Wrestling Do not add events to PPV Cleanup or any other cleanup category. If you add an event to this wiki make sure it is complete. --Latin915 (talk) 06:14, July 5, 2019 (UTC) 24-7 title champion histoy Thanks for updating the title history. Keep up the good work!--Latin915 (talk) 08:33, July 23, 2019 (UTC)